godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Godzilla (2018 film)
GMA Films Funimation Films |rating = PG PG-13 R |budget = To be announced. |gross = To be announced. |runtime = 148 minutes |designs = ManilaGoji}} The Return of Godzilla (also known as Godzilla 2018: Manila S.O.S.! in Japan), is a 2018 kaiju film produced by Toho featuring Godzilla, it is the first and last installment in the Defender of Earth series. It was released worldwide in January 29, 2018. The film reimagines Godzilla's origins in modern times, also in the Philippines rather than Japan. Plot A young women finds her life in danger after her friend was killed while in a beauty pageant, while the dormant Mount Makiling erupts violently, with a giant monster coming out from it and lays waste to Manila, leaving destruction and death in its path. Cast Lead cast * Gabbi Garcia as Lily Pelaez * Kate Valdez as Nicole dela Cruz Supporting cast * Janine Gutierrez as Dasmariñas City mayor Cecilia Perez Monsters * Godzilla (ManilaGoji) * Ebirah (mentioned) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races * Type 10 Tank * Type 61 Tank * Type 90 Tank * Full Metal Missile Launcher * Maser Cannon * DAG-MB96 * MBT-92 * MBAW-93 * Hatsuyuki-class destroyer * UH-1 Iroquois * AH-1 Cobra * AH-64 Apache * Mitsubishi F-15J Production During the 1980s and the 1990s, television shows were very popular, as a result Toho wanted to produce a live-action Godzilla television series in 1991, but due to budget cuts and the Heisei series of films was ongoing at the time, the said project became Godzilla Island instead and Toho wrote a script for the next movie which was called The Return of King Ghidorah that later became Godzilla vs. Mothra. In October 2015, Toho selected various countries around Southeast Asia to become the main setting of their upcoming Godzilla film, the countries that was selected are Brunei, Vietnam, Indonesia, Thailand, Malaysia, and the Philippines. After through a voting contest, the Philippines was selected as the film's main setting after getting the highest votes. By December 2015, Toho officially announced that they are going to produce a live-action Godzilla film, with a planned 2018 release. However, it will not be a sequel to any of the previous Godzilla films. Production and filming began in 2016, in the city of Manila while several scenes were shot in the suburban cities of Calamba and Santa Rosa. In order to make the Philippine setting of the film feel realistic, Toho used several Filipino actors and actresses from GMA Network to play the main and supporting characters in the film, rather than using Japanese actors like in many previous Godzilla films. For Lily's death scene in Jones Bridge, the Manila city government had to close the bridge for several days and rerouted traffic to the nearby MacArthur Bridge which connects Ermita to Santa Cruz, that caused heavy traffic congestion. For the city that will be destroyed by Godzilla in the film, Toho scouted the city of Manila to recreate its downtown skyline and other structures such as the Walled City of Intramuros, and used maps from Manila's City Planning and Development Office in order to make it realistic, making it the most detailed model city that appeared in a Godzilla film. An early draft for this film suggests that King Ghidorah was included and is going to battle Godzilla, but it was scrapped due to Toho wanted the film to focus on Godzilla. Another revision, which is now similar to the final version with a different ending and less destruction scenes with rumors that Dogora also going to battle Godzilla, was scrapped as well. Alternate Titles * Godzilla 2018: Manila S.O.S.! (Japanese title) * Godzilla Attacks Manila (American title) * Resurrection of Godzilla (International title) * Godzilla, God of Destruction (Philippine title) Reception The film has received a 8.2 rating on IMDb and a 78% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Video Releases Toho DVD/Blu-ray (2018) * Region: 1 * Discs: 2 * Audio: English, Tagalog, Japanese (3.1 and 2.0 Dolby Digital for DVD, 3.1 and 2.0 DTS-HD Master Audio for Blu-ray) * Subtitles: English, Tagalog, Japanese * Special Features: Trailers, promos, and footage from previsualization and storyboards (39 minutes); additional previsualization and tokusatsu footage (28 minutes); alternate and deleted scenes (53 minutes), VFX breakdown (30 minutes); general behind-the-scenes featurette (35 minutes) Planned sequel A sequel called Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion was supposed to be made that continues where the first film ends, showing Ebirah's attack in New York City and also showing several more kaijus appearing in cities all over the world, but humanity managed to kill them all but not Godzilla himself. It was scrapped afterwards while in pre-production and was replaced with Pamilya Roces instead. Trivia * This is the first Godzilla film to feature a huge female cast, even the main characters. ** This is also Kate Valdez's first role as one of the main characters. * The Return of Godzilla is the first kaiju film where the main character dies before the film ends, this is mostly due to script revisions during pre-production. The original draft does not feature Lily die at the film's ending. * The film's main setting is in the Philippines, which makes it one of the few Godzilla films not taking place in Japan. Category:Unfinished